


Halloween Pranks

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [34]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: On the day of Halloween, King Dedede pulls multiple scary pranks on Lumpy.
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104





	Halloween Pranks

It was the morning of Halloween in Multimedia. Lumpy had been looking forward to this day all year, because he was planning to go trick-or-treating for candy. But what he didn't realize was what the sinister king of Multimedia was planning for him this year...

Lumpy had just gotten out of bed, and had finished rubbing his still-heavy eyes. He made his way over to the window and pulled the curtains apart - only to see that there was a ghost right outside of it.

"AHHH!!!" Lumpy cringed as he screamed in fear, and pulled the curtains back shut. He then stood where he was, his face white as he panted.

"Did... did I just see a ghost?!"

He slowly opened the curtains again and nervously took a peek outside. He didn't see anything at first, but then, a white object quickly rose into his view. He winced and closed the curtains once more.

"Yep. Yep, that was definitely a ghost..." Lumpy whimpered as he walked away from the window.

Outside, however, King Dedede pulled the sheet off his face and laughed in amusement.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! That dumb old moose is way too easy to scare!" Dedede mused. "This is gonna be one great Halloween - for me!"

Back inside, Lumpy took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he made his way into the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would help him feel better. He stepped in, turned on the shower and washed himself, making sure not to miss any part of his body. Then he stepped out, dried himself off and brushed his teeth.

Now that he was finished washing up, Lumpy left the bathroom and made his way down the stairs. Before he could enter the kitchen, however, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be," Lumpy said to himself.

He made his way over to the front door, placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. When he saw what was there, however, he cringed with another scream. There was a skeleton at the door.

Lumpy immediately let go of the door as he took a few steps back, whimpering in fear. The skeleton raised one of its legs, placed it in front of it, and then raised the other leg, placed that in front of it.

It repeated these movements as it took a few steps toward Lumpy, who continued to back away from it nervously. Soon he was at the door behind him, and he put his back to it as the skeleton cornered him. The poor moose shut his eyes in anticipation. What horrible things would this skeleton do to him?

Just then, Lumpy heard some familiar laughter. It sounded a bit metallic, but he could recognize it anywhere. He couldn't recall exactly who it belonged to, however.

"That laugh sounds pretty familiar..." Lumpy said to himself, almost forgetting about the skeleton in front of him. "Where have I heard it before?"

The skeleton then turned and walked away from Lumpy, causing him to sigh with relief. Before the skeleton left the house, however, it pulled out a strange black box that had a red button on the side of it. The skeleton placed the box on the end table and walked out of Lumpy's house.

Lumpy was glad the skeleton had left him alone, but then made his way over to the end table where the box sat. He couldn't help but pick it up.

"What's in this?" Lumpy wondered.

He noticed a red button on the side of the box, and instinctively pressed his forefinger to it. The box opened automatically, and a bat came jumping and flying out.

"Ah!" Lumpy winced as he screamed and dropped the box in fear. He then ducked down, trying to avoid the bat.

After a few seconds of flying and squeaking, the bat finally flew out of Lumpy's house through the open window. Lumpy stood back up, took a deep breath and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one," said Lumpy. "Well, now that I'm up, I might as well go and pick up my Halloween costume from the store."

Lumpy went over to the front door and opened it, thankfully not seeing the skeleton from earlier. He started to head out to his car, but before he could reach it, he heard ghostly wails and moans, much to his concern. As he moved closer to the car, he could hear them becoming louder. Lumpy shivered in fear.

"I-is there a ghost in my c-car?!" Lumpy worried.

He slowly placed his hand on the car door and opened it up. When he looked inside, however, he couldn't see anything - but his radio had been turned on. He pressed his forefinger against the Stop button, and the wails and moans stopped. Then, when he pressed the Eject button, he saw a CD emerge from the slot of the radio.

"Scary ghost noises?" Lumpy read on the front of the CD. "That's weird, I don't remember buying this."

He opened up a compartment in his car and placed the CD inside of it. Then he closed it up, started up the engine of his car and drove away from his house.

After a few minutes, Lumpy had arrived at the costume store. He picked up his costume, which he had rented for this night only (and promised to return the next morning), and then drove back home. At least he didn't fall for any unexpected tricks during his little trip.

When Lumpy got home, he brought his costume into his house, then took it out of its box to have a look at it. It was a Garfield costume; he wasn't a big fan of Garfield, but he had seen the live-action movie from 2004 the month before, and greatly enjoyed it. He saw the film as his main inspiration for selecting this costume in the first place.

Lumpy put his costume back in the box, and then sat down on the couch to watch some TV. At least it was one way to pass the time. He saw the Harveyween episode of Harvey Street Kids, the Don't Look Now episode of SpongeBob Squarepants, the Night Ghoulery episode of Tiny Toon Adventures, and his personal favorite of the three, the Bug-A-Boogie episode of Donkey Kong Country.

For lunch that day, Lumpy made himself a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, albeit with orange marmalade instead of jelly. He'd never tried this kind of sandwich before, but he thought it would be appropriate for the holiday because of its orange color. Besides, he didn't want anything for dinner tonight, since he was probably going to be out late.

Finally, it was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set into the horizon. Almost time to go trick-or-treating, Lumpy thought with a smile.

Lumpy put on his Garfield costume, looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. His costume was just the right size for him, and it was quite warm and cozy. The moose then picked up his trick-or-treat bag, which was orange and had the words "Trick or Treat" in black on the front.

Then Lumpy headed over to his front door and opened it. He didn't see anyone there, but he did hear someone.

"Hey, Lumpy!"

Lumpy winced in surprise, but then looked around for who had tried to get his attention. Finally he found who it was: it was King Dedede. Somehow, it didn't occur to the moose that he was the one pranking him tonight.

"Oh, hey, King Dedede," Lumpy greeted him. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothin'," Dedede claimed. "But someone told me somethin' cool was going on at the park."

"Really?" Lumpy smiled in excitement. "What is it?"

"I ain't sure, but you should totally go there and see for yourself!" said King Dedede.

Lumpy stood where he was, thinking about what the king had told him. He looked a bit skeptical. "Hmm, I don't know..."

But finally he said, "Ah, what the heck? Thanks for reminding me, King Dedede!"

Lumpy then closed the door behind him as he headed out of his house and went on his way to the park. Dedede, meanwhile, stood where he was, an evil smile on his face as he watched Lumpy go.

As Lumpy was walking, he couldn't help but hum to himself. He was humming the song about the Big Bog Monster, the same one Donkey Kong was singing about in that episode of Donkey Kong Country.

When he got to the park, however, not only had the sun completely set, he saw that there were gravestones in the first part of the park. Lumpy regained his worried expression from earlier.

"Oh, no..." Lumpy whimpered. "I don't like the looks of this."

But despite his concern, Lumpy made his way into the park. When he tried to approach the gravestones, however, a few skeletons jumped up from behind them.

"WAGH!" Lumpy cringed as he screamed, and then ran away from the skeletons. When he stopped and looked behind him, he saw that they had gone. Lumpy panted a few times, trying to recover his breath.

"Those darn skeletons...!" said the poor moose.

He made his way over to the second part of the park, hoping it would calm him down. Almost as soon as he got there, however, a few howling ghosts appeared right before his eyes.

"AHHH!!!"

Lumpy screamed and cringed in terror, throwing his hands over his eyes in fear. He stood where he was for a few seconds, shivering in fear. When he uncovered his eyes and looked up, the ghosts were still moving around and making their eerie noises. Lumpy had to turn around, throwing his hands back over his eyes as he whimpered.

"Oh, God!" Lumpy cried. "What could be worse than skeletons and ghosts?!"

Just then, he heard some moaning noises coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw short little beings, their skin a sickly green and their eyes half-closed, shambling toward him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lumpy screamed in fear, and then ran away as fast as he could.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!!" King Dedede laughed as he watched Lumpy flee from the park. "Boy, did we get him good this year! Heh-heh-heh!"

He then looked at the little creatures, who suddenly stopped being zombies and looked up at him.

"Alright, you pathetic Waddle Dees, go ahead and take that face paint off. Besides, you look like you didn't get any sleep!"

The Waddle Dees nodded in understanding - or perhaps some of them agreed - and proceeded to wipe the green coloring from their faces.

By the time Lumpy had found a good hiding spot, he heard some rather familiar laughter. When he turned around to look, he saw King Dedede laughing. Lumpy put his hand to his face as it dawned upon him.

"That mean King Dedede, ruined my Halloween!" Lumpy muttered to himself. "I should've known he was up to all this nonsense..."

Just then, he heard a sound from his smartphone. He reached into the pocket of his costume and pulled his phone out. It was a message from Tootie, who was asking about his location. Lumpy told her where he was, and she quickly replied that she was at SpongeBob's house, attending a Halloween party with some of Lumpy's other friends. Lumpy replied, "Okay," but nodded in understanding to himself. Tootie's messages had given him an idea, and he headed out of the park.

At SpongeBob's house, the party was underway; different songs from Michael Jackson were playing on the stereo, and some of Lumpy's friends were hanging out. These included Mario, who was wearing his Cat Suit from Super Mario 3D World; SpongeBob, who was wearing a Pikachu costume, complete with red face paint for the cheeks; Tootie, who was wearing a light blue unicorn costume with a headband that had a fake horn; and Gumball, who was dressed as Bart Simpson and even held a prop slingshot. The Harvey Girls were there as well; Audrey was dressed as Mario, albeit without the mustache; Dot was dressed as Princess Peach, although she didn't dye her hair to look like her; and Lotta was not only dressed as Rosalina, but had even styled her hair to look more like her.

Everyone turned toward the door when Lumpy opened it and came inside.

"Hey, guys," Lumpy greeted them. "Can I join this party, please? I've had a rough day."

"Oh, sure, Lumpy," SpongeBob replied.

Lumpy smiled as he headed inside. He then went over to Tootie and the Harvey Girls before he sat down with them.

"I like your costume, Lumpy," Lotta said politely, causing Lumpy to blush a bit.

"Yeah, it's cute," Tootie replied in agreement. "You didn't tell me you liked Garfield."

"Yeah, well..." Lumpy looked away, looking a bit sheepish. "I might've seen one of those two movies where Bill Murray did his voice..."

Tootie and Audrey giggled at his comment.

"I'm not surprised. I've seen both of those movies at least three times," Audrey commented.

"Yeah, me too," Tootie said. "They were both really funny!"

"I must agree," Dot stated, "in spite of the negative reviews the films have received since their releases."

Lotta reached over to a bottle of orange soda and poured some into a black cup. Then she offered the cup to Lumpy.

"Want some?"

"Sure, thanks." Lumpy took the cup and drank some of it, then sighed in contentment.

"By the way, Lumpy, you never told us about your Halloween before you arrived," Tootie then pointed out.

"Did something happen, or what?" Audrey asked.

"Um, well..." Lumpy just looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. "I think it's better that I don't talk about it."

"Very well, then," Dot replied. "If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't."

Just then, something hit Lumpy in the back of the head. It didn't hurt, however; it felt soft, and even made a squeaking sound. That being said, Lumpy winced and brought his hand up to cover the spot that had been hit.

"Hey, who threw that?" Lumpy asked as he looked around.

He and the girls looked over at Gumball, who was holding his slingshot from earlier. Close to him was one of Gary's squeaky toys, which he had launched from his slingshot. When the preteen cat noticed he was being looked at, he looked away and hid his slingshot behind his back. But then he smirked a bit and decided to let his friends know that what he'd done was just for fun.

"What'd you expect? I am Bart this year, after all!" said Gumball.

Lumpy, Tootie and the Harvey Girls laughed in response, all of them having found his little prank funny. At least that wasn't a scary prank like the ones King Dedede had pulled on Lumpy...

Thanks to his friends' party, it was safe to say that Lumpy's Halloween ended far better than it started.


End file.
